


cheek

by kinpika



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Horny is what I can write best apparently, MCLUL verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request from tumblr, request was cuddling to horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Gigi didn’t even know what was in this one. A random pick from the illegal but revered hard drive that was passed around the dorms. Only a few explosions, one passionate declaration and she had checked out not long after the first thirty minutes.





	cheek

It was whatever-o’clock in the evening, and they’d only gotten two movies into a planned marathon before Gigi could feel her mind wander. Not that it wasn’t looked forward to (planning this shit around timetables and events was an effort itself), but the slightly off-colour screen of her laptop wasn’t holding much for her anymore. Nathaniel had already pelted her with popcorn during the first one, and the conversation had dwindled near the middle of this one.

Trying her best to play it subtle with rolling her head up, to figure out where he was at as well, Gigi finds Nathaniel meeting her halfway. Offers a smile that was in no way embarrassed, or telling, of just what she was thinking, not at all. Nathaniel squeezes her side, pulling her in a bit closer. Cheek against the top of her head, likely not all that focused on the movie either.

Gigi didn’t even know what was in this one. A random pick from the illegal but revered hard drive that was passed around the dorms. Only a few explosions, one passionate declaration and she had checked out not long after the first thirty minutes.

Until she hears the first initial moan. And that was most certainly not in origin from her, or Nathaniel. Makes them both look up, apparently, one part confusion and one part intrigue at the screen. Well, she couldn’t say who was who, as they both seemed study the way the actor and actress went for it. Unexpected.

Nathaniel chuckles, deep and rumbling in his chest, as the sex scene didn’t seem to end just yet. A full minute in and they were still going. Good for them, she finds herself saying out loud. Reaches forward, trying to see where it ended, so they could skip the rest. Once she finds the point, she makes a quick check to see if any other potential scenes were to happen. 

“I was watching that.” With a hand squarely in the small of her back, Nathaniel pretends to be annoyed, nasally tone and everything, but Gigi sees the smile for what it was. And rolls her eyes. 

“Of course you were.”

Even with Nathaniel pulling her back to rest against him, laughing the entire time, Gigi was quite aware that they were both disinterested in the film once again. A little more alert, and his arms tighten around her just a fraction. Quick check of the clock. No roommates expected back for another couple of hours at least.

Doesn’t give herself away, as her fingers drum along his arms. Judging by how his breathing started to get a little heavier, a little slower, they were pushing it. Twisting herself around in his grasp, Gigi meets the questioning but quiet look of Nathaniel, and kisses him. Gently, holding her cards to her chest. He was responsive, immediately and wholeheartedly, hands cupping her cheeks. 

Gigi only breaks the kiss to slide the movie back. Just as the moaning starts up again, does she turn back to Nathaniel, wiggling her eyebrows. There were at least six different expressions that passed over his face, before he settled on something utterly devious. God, she loved it.

Pressing him back into the pillows with one hand, “stay.” Once sure he wasn’t going to move, Gigi makes quick work of the string on his pants, untying it with practiced ease. Nathaniel’s only movement is to lift his hips, helping her pull his pants down. Expression going from wicked, to blurry. Red cheeks, slightly parted lips. 

She kisses him again, this time riling him up. Teeth along his lower lip, nibbling at the skin, edging him to open his mouth a little wider. Hands in his hair, tugging along the base of his neck. Gigi presses open mouthed sighs against his nose, his cheeks, works her way down his neck. Nathaniel can only heave in air, as through the material of his shirt, she lightly bites his nipple, fingers dancing under the hem along his hips. 

His own hands find her skirt, trying to push the material down or up, Gigi isn’t sure. But she all but dances out of his hands, sliding down a little further on her stomach. Still wearing his underwear, Nathaniel was already leaking through the cotton. Crazy to believe he was quite the lady killer, considering how he puddled when she had her way. Gigi only smiles, pointer finger pressing against the tip of his cock, pulling away for a thread of come to follow. 

Hot. That was really hot. Pressing her thighs together, she gives him one last squeeze through his underwear, and encourages him to lift his hips once more. Pulls both pants and underwear off entirely, ditching them beside the bed. Runs her hands up his thighs, over his hips, pushing his shirt up as she went. Nathaniel was flushed, chest rising and falling, as he stretches his arms across the frame of the bed, fingers digging into the wood. 

Along his lips, he was playing at a smile. A smile that was two parts teasing, one part shy and another expectant. Betraying his joie de vivre attitude that he carried every other day. Good. Gigi could work with that. 

The first touch of her lips is careful. Watching him for any signs of backing out. Movie long forgotten, as Gigi lowers herself a little more, lightest of kisses along his shaft, towards the base. Nathaniel had a nice fucking cock. Gigi told him so, which had her receive a bubble of laughter, drowned out into a long groan, when she took him in her mouth entirely. Shallow bobs, not quite letting go of his tip, with her hands finding skin to tease. Pressing along his thighs, up towards the join. With one hand, she applied the slightest amount of pressure to his balls, not quite rolling them, but it got the noise she wanted. 

Looking up once again, Gigi noticed Nathaniel had gone from stretched to one arm almost covering his eyes. Still watching, and breathing heavily through his mouth. Leaves him, to press open mouthed, wet kisses along his skin. Purposely sloppy, heavy, tongue running alongside veins. Nathaniel twitches, knees coming up just a fraction. And yet he was still managing to hold it together, still holding eye contact, even if it was slightly blurred.

Well. Gigi made a quick assessment of the angle she was sitting at. It wouldn’t be _perfect_ , and she’d only get a few good movements in, but Nathaniel was getting close. Holding his gaze once more, Gigi winks, and returns her attention to laving the tip of his cock with her tongue. Plugging the hole, Gigi tastes him heavy and salty. 

Nathaniel groans out her name, and she takes that as her cue. Spreading her lips over, Gigi lowers herself. Gradually getting further down, only to pull back up, tongue chasing down beads of spit and come. Once again, not quite to the base, but she feels Nathaniel tense underneath her. “Gigi,” he sighs, “h-hang on.” Stutters out something else she doesn’t catch, as the pressure at the back of her throat has her pull up once more.

“Mm?” as her fingers trace patterns into whatever skin they can find, Gigi pauses. Looks up. “Already?” she can’t keep the tease out of her voice, and Nathaniel huffs in response.

“Shut up,” grumbles, but one of his own hands comes to roll the piercing through his nipple. Sends himself an almost electric shock, judging by how his cock twitches in her hands. “You’ve got a talented mouth.”

“As you have said, several times.”

Rolling his eyes, Nathaniel continues to play with himself, free hand splaying fingers over his stomach, before stretching to her mouth. Gigi opens her mouth a little wider, letting Nathaniel press his thumb in. Takes it, nibbling along the edge, before pulling back. With some encouragement, gets him to place the hand on her head, and returns to taking as much of his cock as she could. 

Nathaniel presses down on her head, just a little, to get her to take more. Sucking in her cheeks, focusing on breathing through her nose, Gigi absently hums something that could vaguely pass as a theme song for an indiscriminate movie. As she follows his lead, up, down, up, down, meeting his hips, Gigi digs her nails into his skin, and feels the shake in him before he even makes a noise.

A long, low moan leaves him, that sounds vaguely like her name. Definitely a mixed blessing she hadn’t taken him completely, as he spills into her mouth. Pulling off, Gigi makes a face as she swallows, back of her hand running over her mouth as she sticks her tongue out. Gross. She wasn’t used to it still.  

Gigi looks up, and has to smile, despite the taste of come still on her tongue, at the way Nathaniel was completely blissed out. Loose and boneless, knee propped up and cock sitting soft on his thigh. Kind of cute, with how he blinked a few times before grinning at her widely. Pushing herself up the bed, Gigi flops beside him, reaches over, and gives his piercing a light tug.

“How long until you’re up again?” With her free hand, she pulls her underwear off, letting them drop on top of his pile of clothes.

“Give me a minute, dammit.” Despite his grumble, he is laughing when she swings a leg over him, settling on his waist. Hand going between them, Gigi lets off a sigh when he presses against her. Oh well, he’d make the wait worth it for sure.


End file.
